Gods Eater: Academy Dayze
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: For years now, the aragami invasion has threatened the world. In a familiar place, a training school is set up for those who want to fight for humanity. This is Fenrir Far East Academy, a school for all potential candidates training to be…Gods Eaters.


Challenge from Dogwarrior: Accepted.

Summary: For years now, the aragami invasion has threatened the world. In a familiar place, a training school is set up for those who want to fight for humanity. This is Fenrir Far East Academy, a school for all potential candidates training to be…Gods Eaters.

Chapter 1: Satori

_Cold…_

_It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling to me. _

_Rage…_

_The thing that will never leave my heart after seeing my loved one's die before me._

_Determination…_

_To destroy the one's that destroyed my life._

_Pain…_

_Something no one else should ever feel._

_No one..._

…

_Is there anything left for me? Is there anything left for this world? Soon, everything will end. There's nothing for me, I cannot find my way back. I cannot find who I was before…_

_Because that person…was dead in my very soul._

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2078<strong>

My application form…I thought as I looked at it once again. Oddly enough, I didn't see a reason why I had to fill this up at all, since I had to fill up a first form before.

I don't really need to brief you on the global status, its always pretty much the same. It's always like this: aragami, aragami, and more aragami. Hell, I don't even remember the last time newscast actually did a proper weather report.

I'm suspecting the new reporter got eaten for not talking about that wandering Kongou she got killed by.

Fenrir is an international thing. Basically, there's one major headquarter in every continent and smaller ones in every country. Well, what's left of our countries and continents anyway. Inside these Fenrir branches are people who train to become gods eaters, those dedicating their lives to (possinly) eternally combat against aragami and risk their lives daily.

Yeah, like I didn't know what I was signing up for. I'm not some brainless anime hero who gets into stuff he doesn't know.

A familiar brown lock of hair covered my eyes as I brushed it away, the wind quickly picking up its pace. I could feel the air getting slightly cool as well.

It was going to rain…

How I hate the rain…

"Tch…" I clicked my tongue, pulling the little earpieces out to stop and stopping my song, "I hope this place has some directions from the inside of the building, cause…"

Once again, I stared up at the massive, yellow and orange building with the crest of a dark wolf painted onto it like a giant badge. How I wound up in front of here is a long. Annoying story which I, strangely, don't mind if someone needs to hear it for clarification of some sorts.

"This building looks…freaking huge, too much for my liking," I sighed, "the first time I'm taking a good look from the outside. I mean…I guess I DO remember a little of what was inside the place.

Yeah, got a little inside tour before, best to leave it at that.

I gripped the little bronze locket around my neck and clicked it open. Taking a quick, but nostalgic glance at the picture, I murmured silently to myself.

"I really hope I'm doing the right thing, Asuka. I really hope so…"

Heaving my haversack and picking up my walking pace, I made my way into the large building, knowing for a fact that my life would change the moment I stepped in. I prayed to God with each step I made. I'm a believer, so I still do pray. I prayed that my choice was right.

That the path I would take was a righteous one.

The halls of the main lobby were pretty empty. Just a few of what seemed like students around, an old uncle selling some stuff at the side (he looked like a hobo) and some counter girl. Well, it was around the evening time, so I guess most might have been away on some duties and stuff.

Probably explains why I arrived at the academy with no aragami trouble at all. Gods Eaters are practically MASS PRODUCED nowadays.

"Hmm…" I pulled out my phone, checking the notes for my 'to-do' list, "register at desk, get my room key. Pray I remember my way back to the cafeteria to grab dinner or suffer with instant noodles. Well, this really…"

"Sounds like such a good plan."

Praying silently again, I walked up to the receptionist who seemed REALLY bust at her laptop. Like most working staff, she wore a formal dress accompanied with a tie, and her long orange hair just drifted down her shoulders.

"Oh, you must be the new guy coming in today," she started, barely looking up from her laptop, "wow, Tatsumi was right, you really do come on time."

Tatsumi? So I was informed of today's arrival then.

"Then you already know who I am then?"

"Of course," she smiled, her fingers not on her laptop for that one moment, "I'm Hibari Takeda, nice to meet you."

"Hmm," I nodded my head. I didn't really see a point in introducing myself to someone who already had my name.

"Not much of a talker, are we?" she laughed a bit, "don't worry, I've dealt with worse cases. Trust me, back a few years, I've dealt with anti-socials, brain damaged people, stalkers…the like."

I don't recall asking her to tell me anything.

"So, Satori Souten," Hibari's expression became calm again, "welcome to Fenrir Far East Academy. I hope you'll survive the year, and the year's to come as well."

"Like any shit here could take me down easily," I snorted, gripping my left arm for my own assurance, "just get me my room or something, and if you don't mind, a map of the buildings interior? Because of Tatsumi isn't gonna come here himself, then I see no point in…"

"Alright, alright, I'm here. Sheesh, Satori."

Tatsumi's voice rang clear in my head as I heard his footsteps from behind come closer. Without a doubt, I could bet anyone he wore that orange T-shirt, red jacket, checker pants and that cheerful grin on his face.

"Yo!" he patted me on the back, "decided to turn up in the end huh?"

"It's not because of you, dumbass," I rolled my eyes a bit, pushing his hand off me, "just show me to my room. There IS a map of the academy inside, right?"

"Sure, it has TWO, in case one goes missing."

"Who do you you're kidding," I shook my head and walked on ahead, Tatsumi quickly catching up to me.

"How would you know you're going the right way, then?"

"Because you came from behind me."

I can't tell if this guy was acting stupid, or that he was really, just a plain dumbass. I got my answer soon enough as Tatsumi soon walked in front of me, gesturing to me to follow him down the long hallways.

"And down THERE is the cafeteria," Tatsumi motioned down the stairs to a large complex, "of course…food and rations aren't really very abundant these days, so we have to make do with whatever we have."

"That's the second time you said that, Tatsumi."

"Oh? Oh right! Sorry about that."

I shook my head as we continued to walk on. This academia was big, but nothing even an idiot couldn't find their way around. He showed me a lot of places, like where the classrooms were located, the cafeteria he mentioned earlier. There was even a large, open spaced recreational area for the Gods eaters to rest and do stuff together like sports or video games.

Big, but that didn't mean it was complicated or anything, I pretty much got the whole floor memorised.

"And down here is our simulation battle arena."

…

Fine, sue me, not everything.

Tapping his staff card against the doors, I was led into what seemed to be a glass panel, "This is where we observe it from, at least. The actual place where the GE's train is downstairs. Come on, let's take a look over here."

In the small little room were numerous people sitting in front of rows and rows of giant machines, scientists manning all of them. On the screen, I could see two teenagers: one was a blonde girl with a ponytail and the other was a guy with fiery red hair and a pair of headphones around his neck.

Both of them were, however, wearing that same maroon top, jeans or skirt for the girl. I'm guessing that's the uniform.

Fighting against the two of them were some kind of walking piece of face that had a tail, two of it in fact. Without much effort, the two of them hacked away at it like it was child's play. At the sight of the monster, my hands clenched slightly.

Aragami…whether this was simulation or not…deserved to die…

All of them.

Slowly, the programmes begin to vanish as the two finished them off. On the screen, the words "LEVEL 2, COMPLETE," sprang up, followed by an indication to start the next level.

"We can't stay here too long though," Tatsumi probed me to get my attention, "We still need to get you to your room, remember?"

Right, I almost lost myself in some battle simulator.

"Taking the elevators would prove much faster, so hurry along!"

…

We could have just freaking used those from the start, moron. I rolled my eyes, drowning myself in mental cursing as Tatsumi and I entered the elevators, with him mumbling something about not wanting to talk about the elevator system.

*CREAAAAK*

"The hell?" I nearly jumped as the doors closed, "is this damn thing even safe?"

"That…is a very good question, Satori," Tatsumi rubbed his chin in faux thought, "truth be told, not really."

That engineer ought to be fired.

*CRAAANK*

…

I'm getting WAY CREEPED OUT!

"Don't worry…" Tatsumi mumbled, "it'll be over in a minute, so just try and relax."

"You're shaking in your pants, tapping your feet continuously against the ground, and you're telling me that I should relax? I seem to be way calmer than you actually."

"I can't help it!"

*Ding*

"And…safe."

Was this really the Tatsumi-O-Mori that…oh never mind.

"Oi, Satori."

Turning as fast as he called me, I caught a flying card that he threw at me. Looking down, it seemed to be some sort of room pass.

*ding*

"Couldn't have had a better timing," Tatsumi sighed as we got out of the lift and he started leading me down the end of the hallway. Soon, we came to a room numbered "NT-006".

I'm guessing this was my room, but what's up with the NT?

"Well, I'll leave you alone for the remainder of today," he patted my shoulders and stretched his arms, "damn, I actually wanted to try and go on a date with Hibari today, but I ended up having to lead you to your room today, be grateful."

"Oh, sure I am," I rolled my eyes, "I'm so grateful I want to go inside my own room and lock you out and sleep. I am DAMN grateful all right."

Really, I wanna sleep.

One short goodbye later, I closed the door behind me. I took a short look at the little room I was provided with: a bed, table with a laptop, cupboards and a toilet.

Eh, I've lived in worse, this was pretty good already.

"Agh," I jumped into the bed and buried my face into the pillow, "you call that a tour of the facilities? More like 'I needa do this quickly so I can ask Hibari out'."

Really, that guy.

Glancing over to one side of the room, I noticed a suitcase at the side: the only thing that was not unpacked. Jabbing in the pass code, I unlocked it and began to throw out all the stuff inside which mostly consisted of spare clothes and other items…

"….toothbrush, my OWN laptop, charger…" I fished out the last of my miscellaneous items and pushed them all to one side, "ugh, this looks like its gonna take awhile. I might as well start now."

"But first, some fresh air…"

Pushing the lock down, I threw open the windows, allowing fresh air to breeze through my face. I placed my hands against the window ledge, staring out into the evening horizon.

Tomorrow, I start training to be a gods eater.

Tomorrow, I'd start to live alongside people that would eventually become my comrades.

Comrades…

As with before I entered, I flipped open the rusty bronze locket again. The familiar picture of a shorter, brunette girl wearing a pink tube top clinging onto my arm, her green eyes radiating with life.

"…and a time where we were still save…"

"Asuka…would you want this…?"

* * *

><p>OMFG YEAH, I FOUND THE THUMBDRIVE WITH THIS IN IT AFTER SO DAMN LONG!<p>

(so much win)

The chapter isn't so win though, I'll try to continue this soon, busy as a squirrel (does that even make sense?)

Read and review pl0x.


End file.
